1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for forming a structure on a print medium for manufacturing a structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of forming, on a medium (e.g. a thermal expansion sheet) having an expansion layer that foams to expand according to the amount of absorbed heat on one surface, an electromagnetic wave-heat conversion layer for converting electromagnetic waves into heat by printing and, by electromagnetic irradiation, expanding to raise the part of the expansion layer where the electromagnetic wave-heat conversion layer has been formed on the medium to manufacture a structure has been conventionally known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S64-28660, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-150812).
To manufacture such a structure, a device for forming the electromagnetic wave-heat conversion layer on the medium and a device for irradiating the medium with electromagnetic waves are needed. However, no consideration has been made on how to enhance workability when manufacturing the structure using a system that combines these devices.
The present invention has an object of providing a system for forming a structure on a print medium that can enhance workability when manufacturing a structure using a system that combines a device for forming an electromagnetic wave-heat conversion layer and a device for irradiating with electromagnetic waves.